gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tiamat583
Welcome Hi, welcome to Game Ideas Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Hot shots tennis.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ouroburos.TheNewSaurian (Talk) 14:53, May 15, 2011 hello Just dropping by to welcome a new user and say that I am very impressed with your first article already. Keep up the great work and you'll be a member of the team in no time! GG445 (talk) 11:51, May 16, 2011 (UTC) To GG445: "Thanks for welcoming me to your wiki, and your kind feedback, I couldn't help but to unleash my imagination. But keep in mind that my first article is a Work in Progress so i'll be adding more stuff to it. Thanks again. As you are a new user, I think I will need your help with some things. But first things first. Hello. (again) I am going to run through everything-ish you need to know about this wiki. *Ouroburos is our leader on this wiki. He is also an administrator *Admins, like him or I are able to delete pages and manage a lot more coding (you still have pretty much all control over your articles). *As far as I know, I have enough background in coding to be able to explain anything you need me to. *When you edit something, and the Rich Text Editor comes up (page editor), there is a button to show "Source", which may make your editing experience (if you have used wikis like Wikipedia) easier. *Most help topics are covered . If what you are looking for isn't there, tell me, please Next is what I was about to start with. I am an admin, as I said before, and that means I can change the theme, and would like to do so over the summer break or so. I would love for a new user, one that is not familiar too much with editing and/or wikis to test out my layouts. If you were willing, I will make something, let you know on your talk page and then you can give me feedback on my design. Some people who start conversations, want responses on their talk pages. Others will want you to continue on the original page. I don't care as long as I can get your response. (using my signature,) GG445 (talk) 20:20, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the good word on the logo. I appreciate it. How often are you on here? Some users are on everyday and have nearly 500 edits, others have about 300. I want to get a sense of how often you are here, so I can talk and get feedback and help you when I can (if need be). I am wondering whether you need some help starting here, or if you are just busy. We would love it if you could add some information about you on your user page. Being a small wiki, we want to know who we are working with, and wish to help whenever possible. Anything you need? Talk to me Geniusguy445 (talk) And also, is this your IP address? User:109.78.8.55 I ask because we have been encountering problems as mentioned here.... Thanks for checking. Geniusguy445 (talk) Woah, apparently not. Any idea who that guy is? Anyway, I protected your pages temporarily, and blocked them temporarily. I won't say how long, so that they won't be waiting. But i do think that that was necessary. Anyway, you might want to add some real info about yourself, so you have something to rollback to. Just a thought. Geniusguy445 (talk) I see your concerns, but Wikia provides me, an admin, with plenty of controls to stop that. Even you, if you click the arrow beside edit, and click history, you select your edit and you should be able to "rollback" any edit they make. Beside, I'll keep an eye out for ya. Don't lose any sleep over this. I gotcha covered. Geniusguy445 (talk) 03:23, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks for the heads up. A message you left on Ouroburos's page. He can be uptight about anonymous users, so don't take anything personally. As for rules and guidelines, check out the Tutorial I put together. Hopefully it helps cover all of the guidelines we have and more. Later, Geniusguy445 (talk) Waluigi's back. Now the wiki is funny again. 23:43, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Yep Don't worry about it. You seem like you know what you're doing, so I don't bother your pages. I just thought of adding categories. If you look under the page's history, you can find what changes were made. BTW, I'm on chat, if you're interested. Genius Guy #445 (talk) 01:54, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Chat Is now good? Genius Guy #445 (talk) A Formal Greeting Hello, Tiamat583. We haven't had a lot of contact, but you'll remember me as Element Knight 375. In fact, you left a message on my talk page when I was anonymous to welcome me. I'd like to say that I appreciate your attention to someone who wasn't even a user, and I'd also very much like to commend you on the hard work you put into your articles. If every article here were as detailed as Hot Shots, it would be a better place. That being said, I think you have wonderful potential here and I encourage you to expand your information a bit, as one of the best advantages of being a Game Ideas Wiki user is the opportunity to introduce yourself to others. As GG said once, we're all friends here. Since I'm a user now, I won't hesitate to join you on chat if you begin one, as you seem passionate about gaming, and I would be honored if you'd contribute an answer or two to my Forum. Sincerely, Element Knight 375, January 11, 2012.